Captain Arc
by Erunerus
Summary: Jaune Arc young man with extraordinary Semblance, The Commander. Read as young socialy akward captain tries to navigate the battlefield of school and survive the affection of women. One thing for sure it will be fun.


Chapter 1 Jaune Arc

 **NOTE: Now first I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories but I had a lot of things on my plate, still do actually. First I graduated high school, then took a summer job, tried to join an army (unfortunately didn't pass the medical examination because of my glasses), and finally entered college (worst decision ever). But don't worry no story of mine will be left to dust. Don't know when I will update them but I will.**

* * *

Once again it was time to choose who will join Beacon, the school for Hunters and Huntresses. As always there were many applications, unfortunately because of the number of them, the budged and space they couldn't choose all of them, and so it was up to Headmaster Ozpin and Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch to sort them.

"Hmm… Yang Xiao Long… Grades are average but she has recommendations for her field work. History of Hunters in family… What do you think Glynda?" Asked Headmaster Ozpin as he read the application of Miss Xiao Long.

"Well according to her teachers she is skilled in combat, but her class work needs some improvement, she is Taiyangs daughter and Qrows niece." She answered.

"Agreed. Well that was the last student from combat school. Do we have somebody without previous education?" He once again asked her.

She threw at him bemused look, then looked at the table where lied two applications which weren't read yet. 'Oum! Do I have to do everything here.' She thought as she said. "Only one student passed the examination… one Blake Belladona," she handed him her submission, which he read and then put it into the accepted folder "Then there is one Jaune Arc. He wasn't here for the testing because of Grimm attack on his home town Arcadia, that's also the only reason he wasn't immediately refused. But he has a glowing recommendation from his family who are all Hunters and Huntresses, his city Sheriff and mayor. Also there is an request from his father inviting us to confirm the recommendations."

Ozpin read the invitation looked at his calendar and nodded. "All right then. Glynda prepare a Bullhead we are going to trip." He said and ignored her attempt of protests.

* * *

"We are nearing Arcadia, prepare to disembark in ten minutes." Sounded intercom.

"I wonder how much had Arcadia changed." Mused Ozpin.

At that Goodwitch perked up. "You have been here before Headmaster?"

"Indeed. Ten years ago I visited with James Frontier cities to see which needs money for defense the most. Sadly Arcadia didn't get anything." He answered.

"Why?"

"Simply politics my dear. Arcadia doesn't have a anything that would interest Kingdoms. No Dust, no trade route, they are easily cut off from Kingdoms by Grimm. The only thing it had going for it is their mines, they have the largest Iron deposit in the know world along with few smaller deposits of Gold, Silver and more. Other than that Arcadia only advantage is that it was founded by the Arc family. A family that is known for their skills in battle and war." Ozpin further explained.

Suddenly the light changed to green and the doors opened. They steeped out and froze in bewilderment. There were a MASSIVE walls at least five meter thick. And not only were there one wall but THREE, one right at the inner edge of moat, which was ten meter wide, 10 meters high. The second one was right behind the first one but around five meters taller (so actually a one wall with difference in heights). The last one lied ten fifteen meters behind the others, taller by ten meter and wider by five. The walls were periodically dotted with massive round towers and smaller square one.

One could see the siege engines upon the last wall along with soldiers in thick plate armor manning the battlements and towers, with banners flying in the wind. The banners themselves carried the Arc family symbol. The walls were covered from sky by a wooden roof against nevermore feathers. Machicolations were oddly enough present, which in truth impressed Ozpin even more seeing as almost nobody knew what they were for.

The two teachers shake themselves from stupor and moved to the gates beyond the wide stone bridge. First thing they noticed was the size and the drawbridge. Second thing was that drawbridge was risen and the gates closed. But there was a side entrance with its own draw bridge, wide just enough for a one man to walk on, which was open and guarded by a soldier wearing the same armor as the men (and women) on the walls.

The man was in a plate armor with blue tabard and massive shoulder guard, his helmet decorated in blue horse plum, large and thick steel shield decorated with golden Arc symbol of two crescent moons above one another. For his armament he had a sheathed arming sword and in had a spear. All of it were made of good quality steel.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Asked the guardsmen.

"Headmaster Ozpin and my Deputy Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon." Answered Ozpin, upon which the guardsmen straightened up.

"Are you here for Captain Jaune Arc?"

"I didn't know he holds any rank, but yes we are here to speak to him." Once again Ozpin answered.

"Very well then. Follow the main road to the Arc manor. You can ask for him there." Nodded the guardsmen and showed them the directions.

* * *

"Interesting." Mused Ozpin.

"What's so interesting sir?" Asked his companion.

"The city tripled in size, it uses architecture design that wasn't used since before the discovery of Dust. Not to mention all of the soldiers around here, the percentage of population in military must be higher than in Vale. But the most interesting thing is that the Magic is rich in the air here."

"WHAT?" Goodwitch exclaimed which gathered some strange look from people around. "How could there be magic you said it was almost gone from the Remnant."

Ozpin merely nodded and they continued walking in silent each in their thoughts.

After awhile they finally arrived to a open gate to manor. The guard only looked at them and nodded inside where there was waiting the Arc Patriarch and their old friend Jonathan Jacobson Arc, or JJ as hi is know to his friend s and family.

"Glynda, Ozpin it's soooooo good to see you again." He yelled loudly and pulled them both into hug. JJ was a massive man of 1.89 meters tall. With long golden hair and large trimmed bread.

"JJ/Jonathan." They both responded. With Glynda returning the hug.

"Follow me I will take you to Jaune. And please keep your question to minimum, they will be answered when we speak to Jaune." He said a led them the same way they arrived, at least partially at a halfway point he turned right and entered what might be a barracks.

When they entered they heard a loud inhuman roar of "Lok-tar ogar." Both Glynda and Ozpin tensed and readied their weapons. They entered the training grounds where they saw a group of large green skinned creatures fighting a group of humans in the same plated armor as these outside. The only reason they didn't charged in was that they saw other people stand around and watch.

"Jaune! Get your ass over here!" Yelled JJ, to which both professors turned to him and looked incredulously. Suddenly the fighting stopped and one of the greenskins split off and went to them. Glynda readied for a fight but was stopped by a golden aura surrounding the creature and shrinking into a man in the same armor as the others only more ornate. The man took off his helmet only to reveal himself a boy with mop of golden hair and baby blue eyes, the same eyes and hair as can be seen on their friend.

"Dad, and I guess professors Ozpin and Goodwitch?." Jaune nodded and smiled at them. That smile was such a goofy smile that Glynda almost smiled herself.

"Indeed we are young man." Said Ozpin. "And you, Jaune Arc, want to join my school." To which Jaune nodded still smiling and shoved them to a table nearby to sit down.

"Well I will leave you to it. Going to get myself a drink." Said JJ and left.

After they sat down Jaune started "Yes I do. It was always my dream to help keep people safe from darkness, and the best way to do it theses days is to become hunter."

"A worthy goal young Arc." Said Ozpin. "But do you have what it takes."

"I believe I do, sir! I have experience with combating large hordes of Grimm, and commanding troops both in defense and in attack. Not to mention the usefulness of my Semblance, The Commander." Jaune replied with his smile turning into the expression of determination.

"Could you please elaborate on that especially your Semblance." Asked Glynda.

"Sure well as you can see Arcadia changed a lot." To that they nodded. "Well that's my work you see, when I was ten my mother unlocked my Aura as is tradition for the Arcs. But along with my Aura, my Semblance immediately activated. I know it unusual to activate Semblance so soon." He added upon seeing their incredulous looks.

"I imminently got knowledge of two factions that aren't from Remnant. The Horde and the Alliance. Their training, equipment, architecture, history and such. Along with that I can turn into the races that represents the factions. What you saw during the training was the main Horde faction, the Orcs."

"But that's not only it as I trained with my semblance and fought the Grimm attacking my home I sort of got promoted, don't know exactly how it works but it does. When I reached the leadership rank I could summon troops under my command. Each summon takes a bit of my Aura that while it doesn't take more it doesn't replenish itself until they are dispelled."

"At first I summoned trainers and workers. The workers rebuild the city as you could see while the people were trained by blacksmiths, herbalist, doctors, warriors and many more. Thanks to that when Grimm attacked more and more I led my summons to battle and later the people of city themselves." Jaune finished his explanation.

His audience looked at each other and then back at Jaune.

"Well June, I have only one thing to say." Started Ozpin seriously to which Jaune become somewhat fearful about his position at Beacon.

"Welcome to the Beacon school for Hunters and Huntresses." Ozpin finished with small smile that grew when he saw June expression of pire happiness.


End file.
